dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mostlyautumn
Temporary Part Members Layout Autumn are you still going ahead with your plan to fix the temporary party member articles to conform to the new layout you designed? Just haven't heard about it for a while. - 04:06, April 14, 2014 (UTC) :Give me time until the end of this week. If I can't do it by then, I won't be able to do it any time soon. 18:57, April 14, 2014 (UTC) New Layouts The New Layout looks great Autumn, so much better than the old one. Keep up the good work.- 11:33, April 20, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks! 11:33, April 20, 2014 (UTC) ::Hey quick question, which version of the equipment layout is going to be the final version? The one with the table like Daveth or the one without like Mhairi because at the moment we've got some with both. Admittedly I personally think the one with the table looks nicer. Or is this still a work in progress? - 12:49, April 20, 2014 (UTC) :::Initially I was going to use table only if the equipment list is long, but seeing as both you and Viktoria prefer the table, I guess we should use it for short lists too. 12:54, April 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::Hey Autumn, quick question. Is the new layout going to be applied to DA2 companions in due course as well? Just curious.- 02:14, April 26, 2014 (UTC) :::::Actually looking at it now I see that most of the DA2 character articles are lacking an intial stats section. Some list the talent trees but not the abilities on those talent trees that are already unlocked when they join the party. I can grab the information for that from DA2, would you be able to apply the table for DA2 talents on the companion articles?- 03:26, April 26, 2014 (UTC) :::::DA2 companions should have the new layout. At the moment I'm still processing DAO companions, there are 8 articles left. 09:20, April 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Glad to hear it. I was just wondering because I know some information is still missing on a couple of the companion articles, I'd be happy to fill out the blanks if you don't mind writing it up.- 12:04, April 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Hey Autumn, quick query, I noticed most of the DA2 companions the "initial statistics" section is split into "gear" and "talent trees" what do you think about merging them together into one "initial statistics" section like we do on pre-da2 companion articles?- 06:36, April 27, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Hey! I think only the initial gear should go into the "Initial statistics". I keep the rest as the "X specific gear" section. 11:33, April 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I've updated Aveline Vallen as an example. What do you think? 11:47, April 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I like it! Looks very nice! Just make sure you delete the initial weapons and whatnot off the companion specific gear section once you've moved them over to the initial statistics section. Apart from that, look great, much easier on the eyes. :::::I'm not sure about removing initial equipment from the "X specific gear" section. 12:14, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Also i've updated the DA2 companions to include all initially activated talents as well as most of the DA:O DLC characters. I just need to still get the information for Sigrun. I did have a quick query for you though, are the abilities listed for Oghren that are initially activated, are they when he joins you in DA:O only? Because I've just recruited him in DA:A and he's got ever so slightly different abilities. - 11:56, April 27, 2014 (UTC) :I don't know. It may also be a console vs PC difference. 12:14, April 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Well they're almost identical anyway. I don't know, do you think we should consult this with other people? Not that i've any idea who we could bring this to. P.S I've added the missing information for Sigrun. I think that's all the information for all companions, ready to be organized into the new layout, though I'll give it the once over to make sure. - 12:23, April 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Also disregard that bit about the initial gear. I totally overlooked that all the initial gear is companion restricted.- 12:40, April 27, 2014 (UTC) :::Wow, your wall has just turned into me spamming your page lately. I was just wondering with the specialization for the DA2 companions, are you going with the style you used on Merrill or Aveline? - 16:54, April 27, 2014 (UTC) ::I like Merrill version more. 16:59, April 27, 2014 (UTC) :::After some thought I've decided that Aveline's style is better. 05:57, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Varric & Sebastian's Layout Varric and Sebastian's talent trees both at present display the direct link title "Archery (also "Bianca")" which looks a bit silly. I don't know how to do it with the coding, but would you be able to alter it so Varric's section just lists "Bianca" and Sebastian's just "Archery" please autumn? - 14:39, April 27, 2014 (UTC) :Done. 16:23, April 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Thank you very much Autumn. - 14:13, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Initial Statistics Hello Autumn, I thought I'd reply here for the sake of concision. I've gone through all the companion articles, these are the only ones I could find that don't have the new layouts. *Runic Golem *Blight wolf (thrall) *Genlock (thrall) *Genlock archer (thrall) *Hurlock archer (thrall) *Hurlock emissary (thrall) *Ogre (thrall) *Shriek (thrall) - 10:18, May 15, 2014 (UTC) In need of your assistance Hey Alex! How are you doing? I am again in need of your help in two separate matters which I think they are not very difficult (for you) to solve. # My request in this discussion. # A higher quality image from your digital version of WoT. Cheers! 06:28, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey! # Done. # What's wrong with this one: File:Tevinter Imperium heraldry (small).png? 13:57, June 12, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah it works, just hoped we could find a bigger one considering that it's used a lot in Inquisition. Anyway, thanks for your help! 19:52, June 12, 2014 (UTC) ::You can't get a bigger one from the digital version, it's not hi-res enough. 20:02, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Armor of the Overseer Hiya, I notice you reverted my edit to the Robes of the Overseer page. The reason I included the information about "accessible in Act 3" in the notes section is because if you look at this page: http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Armor_of_the_Overseer you will see that in the notes for Robes of the Overseer, it doesn't indicate that this item is accessible only in Act 3. This is confusing, since it's the Act 2 armor set, and that's why I made the edit: based on that wiki page, I spent about half an hour today searching the graveyard in Act 2 for the item, only to find that it's not there. I know that the information about Act 3 does appear in the "Acquisition" section, but that part doesn't show up in the table on the page I just linked to. So IMO it needs to be in the notes. Sorry if I'm violating the wiki etiquette somehow, this is my first edit and I just wanted to make it accurate. :) -- (talk) 04:08, June 26, 2014 (UTC) : Hey, there is an "Act" column in that table but I restored the note to make it more clear. Cheers! 04:19, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Sorry My mistake, miss read the edit as something else Supergodzilla118 (talk) Supergodzilla118 18:01, July 9, 2014 (UTC) :No worries, I probably should've renamed the template first. 18:02, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Dragon Age 2 romance page Hi I've tried making the page look like the other two but have had some trouble with the position of the images. Could you please work your magic on it? Thanks. Xsari (talk) 13:35, July 16, 2014 (GMT)